Kratos's Dilemma
by LateNiteSlacker
Summary: An unknown power lets everyone hear Kratos’s thoughts. What will Yuan think when he knows how Kratos truly feels about him? Implied Yaoi, KratosYuan


Title: Kratos's Dilemma

Authors: Marika and Wayfarer

Rating: PG-13

POV: Kratos

Pairing: Kratos/Yuan implied

Summary: An unknown power lets everyone hear Kratos's thoughts. What will Yuan think when he knows how Kratos truly feels about him?

* * *

"I don't like it when he does that." Yuan said, no doubt remembering something awful that I had done in the past. Why would he never let these things die?

I gazed at Yuan with contempt, arching an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Kratos.." Yuan stared back at me strangely. What could be promoting this? Why was he saying my name in such an odd fashion? Perhaps he wanted something. Perhaps that something was more cheesecake. Or perhaps it was sex.

"...wrong, and wrong" I would never know which of these things it was, because I would never ask out loud. At least... not for now.

"Heh... Hehe... Hahaha, Okay Kratos. What are you trying to prove this time?" Yuan said "wrong and wrong" in such a way that made me wonder what he was talking about, since I had not asked him anything.

" ...Maybe I'll just go make a sandwich" His strange behavior continued... and I began to wonder if everything was all right with Yuan.

"Go ahead." I spoke, wondering what could be making Yuan act like this. He turned around as if to leave, but something seemed to hold him here.

"...you're gonna drive me insane..." He murmured, disturbing my thoughts only momentarily.

Was it perhaps something that he forgot? Could it be sex?

"...You have a one-track mind, Kratos." He spoke as if I was the one thinking these strange thoughts, when I was certain that it was in fact he.

He sighed. "Alright, I'm really going this time."

Yuan, I knew, was a very strange half-elf. Very good in bed, but so very horny. This information however, I kept to myself.

Yuan paused again, turning the doorknob, and I wondered again why he hesitated. "Yuan, is everything all right?" I asked with concern.

Hopefully he would respond to this, but sometimes Yuan did his own thing and didn't respond to anybody.

He blushed intensely, managing to be one of the only people who could ever look so cute while so flushed. "...Really Kratos, please don't say things like that.."

"Say what?" I was really concerned now with what Yuan was saying. None of it made sense at all, and although I knew that he just got this way sometimes, I wished there was something I could do about it.

Yuan turned around, red-faced and more than a little upset. "You! You keep... keep saying strange things about-- about--- like that, see? You did it, just now! Blabbing and blabbing on and on about nonsensical things, almost as though you're under a spell." He stepped forward, a little concerned, but still annoyed.

"I... I said "Say what?" Whatever could you be talking about Yuan?"

"Don't be playing games with me! I don't like games! In fact, I despise these mental games! I always lose."

Yuan stepped forward, and seemed a little concerned, but before I could say anything more, he suddenly burst out in another one of his classic fits. I didn't say anything, for I had nothing I could really say to him. This, I knew, was something that must pass on it's own. Like a kidney stone.

He clenched his teeth, glaring at me. " C--classic fits! Pass on its own! Like a kidney stone!"

I was curious now. Yuan seemed to be catching on to things so quickly.

He took a deep breath, appearing as if he was trying to calm down " ...I wont let this get to me..."

And what was most peculiar about his behavior began to take me by it's grasp.

"...What the hell does that mean?"

"Yes, Yuan. Remember that one time Botta had a kidney stone?" I said innocently.

"B---B--- Botta..." Yuan did not seem to find that as memorable as I did. Suddenly, Yuan's face lit with a sadness, and I knew that I had made a grave mistake.

He seemed to feel a little unpleasant at the memory of his faithful companion. And indeed, I knew that Botta was extremely faithful to Yuan. And only Yuan. "Yes, I... I remember Botta..."

"I.. I'm sorry Yuan, I didn't mean to bring that painful memory up." Though he frowned at me, I continued. "I know it was a terrible time for Botta. And he would be very angry with us if he knew we remembered that."

Yuan seemed even more upset than before, and I could not quite place why. I wished that I understood everything that happened in Yuan's mind. Perhaps then I would know why he did things like this.

He began to walk towards me in an ominously predatory manner. I tried not to let my increasing concern show, but I feared that perhaps he would know .

"Kratos... You... YOU..." He pushed me roughly into the wall, and unfortunately not in the way we usually liked. That being me pushing him into the wall and later screwing his brains out.

He faltered for some reason, and again, I was struck by a strange desire to know what Yuan was thinking.

Yuan blushed, stepping back a little. "You're so vulgar!"

"Yuan, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"...Am I going insane!" Yuan began to accuse me of acting vulgar, something that I knew happened quite often, but not right now.

"UHG!" He cried out in dismay, frustrated it seemed by something he would not tell me. But, I had come to realize that this was just something Yuan did.

Mithos and I both knew of Yuan's fits, and we knew not to question him when they happened.

He threw his arms into the air, then into his own hair "I AM GOING MAD! I must be imagining things. This has to be some sort of nightmare!"

"Yuan, don't be upset... it will be ok." I spoke to him with concern, gently embracing the lithe half-elf. I didn't know what was upsetting him, but I really wished that I could make his torment stop.

He sobbed against my shoulder, his tears flowing freely now. "Oh Kratos... I don't know what's going on..."

"Yuan..." I breathed into his hair, the wonderful scent calming me, yet making me feel terrible at the same time. Why should I be so base to feel anything good when Yuan was obviously in such agony?

"...Terrible? Is my hair terrible?" He hiccuped while he cried, making me feel absolutely awful for him then. How I wished I could change things. "...Kratos..."

"No Yuan, your hair is wonderful, as always." I did love his hair. It was always so soft, and shone so lustrously.

He smiled his sobbing beginning to wane. "...You really do like my hair, hmm?"

I laughed, "Of course I do Yuan, did I not just say so?" I smiled, but I supposed that he couldn't see that.

" ...Thanks... No, but I can imagine it.."

I paused for a moment, wondering about Yuan's last comment.

"You can imagine what?"

"Imagine your smile, of course." Yuan chuckled "And you don't have to say you're laughing after you laugh…"

"I stopped talking when he said these words." How did he know that I had smiled?

"You told me…"

Was he psychic? Or perhaps there were mirrors? Maybe he kept a hidden camera somewhere?

He gasped as if in revelation "Maybe that's it! No, not mirrors... Psychic! Maybe I'm hearing your thoughts!" It seemed like something he would do...

"Is this a side-effect for being alive after so long!" He wondered. "If if is, just let me die now!"

"You... you are hearing my thoughts?" I asked incredulously.

"...I don't know, am I?"

I tried then not to think anything, but with the gorgeous half-elf right in my arms, it was difficult not to.

"...G...Gorgeous, huh?" He blushed. "Kratos, you're flattering me way too much..."

"y-yes. but you know that Yuan." I was certain that had he seen me, he would have smiled at the blush on my own cheeks.

"aaw, Kratos.." He sighed into my neck, "But you're far handsomer, you know..."

"I don't think so. You are far more stunning than anyone on either of the worlds." I thought then, that I had better just say everything I was thinking, for he seemed to know my thoughts anyway.

Tears filled his eyes again. "You don't mean that..."

"Yuan, if I don't tell you now, then you'll just hear from my unspoken thoughts how much I love you. And I would rather tell them to you myself."

He leaned in close to my lips. "haha.. I love you, too... And I have, for a very, very long time..." Our lips brushed together both our eyes feathered shut.

Even after our lips parted, I could feel his sweet breath on mine. "Yuan, I care about you very much, but... until this passes..."

"Y--yes?" He said, a little embarrassed from our scene. "Oh my…"

Certain that my face was now beet red, I parted from him quickly. "I… I'd better go now… before you hear anything else…!"

"Wh--why? What's the rush?" Then, turning red, he breathed, "Oh…! Oh, I see…"

Perhaps something else would happen later, but for now, I quickly fled the room.


End file.
